Nobody Important
Chapter One I rubbed my eyes and ran a hand through my hair. I shoved my books and papers across the desk and I heard the crash as they hit the floor. I pushed my chair back and I stood up. Not looking at my mess, I walked to my door. I opened it a crack and looked out into the hallway. Everyone was gone. Perfect. I walked across the hallway and crept down the stairs. I heard the hum of the TV and my mother’s snores from the couch. She needed sleep. I tiptoed over to the couch and covered her with a blanket that was laying on a recliner. I walked into the kitchen and saw a post-it note. Kasey, I need you to go to the store before I can fix dinner. I’m assuming you’ll see this before five rolls around. Here’s the list. My mother, I sighed. She didn’t really think much. I looked at the flock. Four-fifteen. I mentally groaned and grabbed the keys off the hook in the pantry. I was wearing sweats, my dad’s old college sweatshirt, and socks with sandals. I went into the garage and got in the car. Driving all the way to the nearest Wal-Mart, I turned on the radio. Ed Sheeran’s Give Me Love was playing. I quickly shut it off. Suddenly, some guy on my left turned without turning on their blinker. My foot hit the breaks and my hand slammed on the horn. “Jerk,” I muttered as he sped off. “I could’ve hit him. Would’ve served him right.” I pulled into the nearest parking spot and got out. I locked the doors and marched into Wal-Mart. I went straight to the frozen foods and grabbed some Great Value brand junk that I wouldn’t eat anyway. I made my way to the canned goods isle and I grabbed three cans of green beans, corn, and baked beans. My arms were getting full, but I only had to get a jug of milk anyway, so I made it to where they kept the milk. I tried to open the door, but things kept slipping. I ended up putting the can with the bag of frozen food. I juggled that in one arm, and then opened the door with my other hand. I held it open with my foot and quickly grabbed a jug of milk. I moved my foot quickly, regaining my balance and I quickly made it to the self-checkout isle. I scanned the items and fished some cash out of my pockets. I put it in the machine and waited for my change and receipt. After that, I grabbed the bag and left the store. I looked at my watch, five minutes. My dad got home at 6:00 and expected dinner at six. I had time… I got to my car and noticed something funny. My door was open… I went around to my side and noticed everything in the car was scattered. I cursed quietly and looked inside the car. I expected vandalism…..not a box…I heard scrambling and little pants. Climbing inside the car, I warily looked into the box. A puppy. The breath I didn’t know I was holding came out in a whoosh. I put my hand in the box and the white and brown speckled puppy backed away. Like, I would hurt it. I knew the feeling. “Shh,” I crooned. “It’s okay, sweetie.” I put the groceries in the backseat and shut my door. I was shaken about the break in. But nothing had been taken……just…given. I put on some classical music for the puppy and I put the seatbelt around its box to protect it. “I wonder who you belong to. Though, they obviously didn’t want you,” I mused and sympathized with the poor thing. I drove all the way to the house and saw my dad’s car parked out front. I cursed again. I heard the puppy whimper from the box. I turned off the radio and parked the car. I quickly looked over the locks and tested everything. How was the car broken into? Why weren’t there any changes? I shut my door and went around to grab the box and groceries. I got both and locked all the doors. As I slowly made my way to the house, the whimpering quieted some. “That’s right. Everything will be okay,” I murmured. I went around the house because I heard yelling. Entering through the backdoor, I quietly climbed a hidden set of stairs to the upstairs. Going as quietly as possible, I made it to my room. I set the box down on my bed and left my room, shutting the door behind me. I quickly went down the stairs, the yelling much louder. “I can’t see why you weren’t making supper!” my dad yelled as I walked into the kitchen. I calmly set the bag of groceries on the counter. “I fell asleep,” my mother mumbled. “I’m sorry.” She made her way to the counter to start on supper. I was only five o’clock. Dad was home early. “You,” he pointed his stubby finger at me. “You went to the store in those rags? We have a reputation to uphold! I have a reputation to uphold!” he boomed. Holding my poker face, I helped my mother get dinner ready. “What do you have to say for yourself?” he grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. His hand was squeezing too tightly. I released a pent-up breath. “I’m sorry,” I said, looking right into his red face. His hand squeezed harder. “I expect better next time,” he growled and stomped to his office. I looked at my mother who wouldn’t meet my gaze. She was opening a can of corn. I put my hands over hers, stopping her. “Why is he home early?” I asked. “A meeting was canceled,” she said softly. “Did he hit you?” I demanded. She shook her head. “Good.” I spun around, rushed up the stairs and went to my room. I went over to my bed, where the puppy lay sleeping in its box. I picked the puppy up out of the box and placed him on a little rug underneath my desk. I went into the bathroom and found a little bowl and I filled it with water. I put it beside the sleeping puppy and I walked over to my floor length mirror. I took off my dad’s old sweatshirt and looked at my arm. A pink, swollen area was already there. I knew this bruise would be bad. Very bad. Tomorrow was Thursday and I had P.E. I had to wear a t-shirt tomorrow. I closed my eyes and sighed. Everyone would see the nasty bruise on my arm tomorrow. Especially Trace, the guy I liked. I looked at my reflection. I wasn’t beautiful. Or pretty, really. I had wavy, dark blonde hair, smoky blue eyes, too big eyebrows, a small and slanted nose, and too small lips. I wasn’t pencil thin like the models or the hot girls at school. But I wasn’t chubby either. My mom called it healthy. I assumed she was right considering I ran five miles every day. I rolled my shoulders back and looked at my bruise again in disgust. I turned away from the mirror as I shoved the sweatshirt back on, carefully avoiding the bruise. I looked down at my feet, where the little puppy sat, looking up at me. I noticed a wet spot on the floor, a few feet away from my desk. The puppy gave me the most pitiful look ever. “It’s okay,” I sighed and pet the baby. It flinched. I picked it up. “If you won’t tell anyone about my daddy, I won’t tell anyone about your mess, okay?” The puppy just stared at me with those dark brown eyes and snuggled into my arms, now unafraid. At least I had one friend in this world. Nobody Important